Introduction of wild-type p53 via a recombinant adenovirus in patients with bronchioloalveolar cell carcinoma will result in tumor cell growth inhibition and apoptosis. This will evaluate the safety of multiple endobronchial treatmenss with Adenovirus p53 by bronchoalveolar lavage of a single lobe of the lung in cases of bronchioloalveolar type of lung cancer. It will also evaluate expression of the p53 gene and induction of apoptosis in tumor and normal tissues exposed to the virus. A secondary objective is to evaluate if transbronchial administration of Adenovirus p53 results in improved local tumor control in BAC/.